


eyes always seeking

by championstunic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angstober 2019, Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Kiss, Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championstunic/pseuds/championstunic
Summary: "When they pulled away to look at each other their faces were flushed, pink like the cherry blossoms falling around them."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	eyes always seeking

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short little drabble i wrote for twitter user @_asaiku 's angstober prompts!! this was day 14 and the prompt was "one last time." 
> 
> recommended listening:  
> [like real people do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrleydRwWms) \- hozier  
> [all i want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6BwAWiHcSg) \- kodaline

Their first kiss happened under the cherry trees on the first day of their third year in high school. It was awkward and messy; a peck at first, before it became something deeper. They filled it with all the emotion and longing that they had been holding back for all those agonizing months leading up to it. When they pulled away to look at each other their faces were flushed, pink like the cherry blossoms falling around them. Neither of them could contain their smiles for the rest of the day, much to the confusion of their teammates.

After most practices, they were the last two left in the gymnasium, choosing to spend their free time learning new moves and perfecting old ones. This also gave them more opportunities for small, stolen moments; intimate glances, silly jokes, even the occasional tender piece of advice. Sometimes, they shared soft, quick kisses that brimmed with the adrenaline of knowing that it was against the rules. Every time they pulled away, they couldn't help but wish for more.

The night after their first victory of that year’s Inter-High Tournament was like a dream. Although they all felt tired, the whole team was so high off of the excitement of two straight-set wins that they were too distracted to notice their senpais trailing behind. The two of them took this opportunity to hold hands and compliment each other with uncharacteristic gentleness as they looked towards the next day's matches. After separating from the rest of the team, their walk home together was peaceful, as if they were the only two people left on Earth. They strolled aimlessly, in a comfortable and satisfying silence, savoring this victorious moment before the unpredictability of the next day’s games. Leaning against the side of a laundromat — out of view of the nearby shops and homes — they shared another stolen kiss.

The first night of their third and final Spring Tournament found them sneaking away from their teammates to sit on the hotel balcony, gazing out at the Tokyo skyline. They shared casual conversation with their fingers intertwined, an air of excitement and uncertainty hanging, unacknowledged, between them. After a hurried glance over their shoulders, they leaned in close. By now, the feeling of their lips pressed against each other was familiar and comfortable. It was something they wanted to feel all the time. Something that they never wanted to lose.

Their last kiss happened after graduation. They walked along the normal path. Usually, this walk was relaxing and peaceful, full of hand-holding and playful bickering. Now, it was quiet and somber. The air was so full of tension from the knowledge that their time together was ending soon that it nearly suffocated them. When they reached a fork in the road, they came to a stop and faced each other.

“One last time?” Hinata asked, his eyes pleading.

Kageyama looked back at him. His mind searched for a reason not to kiss him, although it was all he wanted to do. Eventually, he tossed his thoughts aside and nodded, not waiting for a response before interlocking their fingers and closing the space between them.

They’d grown accustomed to each other’s movements and habits, so they moved their faces towards each other without a moment's hesitation or any concerns that someone would see them. This kiss was their most passionate yet. It was heavy with love, but also with their sadness and irritation. There was no doubt in their minds that this would be the last time. Ever since their very first kiss, they’d known it would have to end like this, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be unhappy about it.

When they finally pulled away, they stared at each other, desperate for another kiss but knowing better than to initiate it. It would just hurt too much. The condensation from their breath hung in the space between them, as painfully noticeable as the feelings they couldn’t find the words to express. Eventually they regained their voices and shared a few more moments of pointless small talk, which felt unnatural after all they'd been through together. Afterwards, they stumbled through their goodbyes, barely holding back tears. Finally, they allowed themselves to loosen their grips on each other and, after one last stolen glance, went their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please let me know what you thought and come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vethirugami) and [tumblr](https://tvxit.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
